The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing insulation against radiant, conductive, and convective heat transmission. This invention also relates to an apparatus for providing such insulation in areas such as windows and doors in residential, commercial, and industrial buildings that ordinarily are relatively good heat transmitters. Finally, the present invention relates to an apparatus for providing thermal insulation in areas which require that the insulation material be easily removed so that it does not permanently block windows or doors.
A conventional storm window is expensive and inefficient for preventing the transfer of thermal energy therethrough. In the winter, a significant amount of heat can escape from a structure through such windows. Similarly, in the summer, the total heat entering such a window is much greater than the heat which enters through the surrounding walls. Thus, it can bee seen that there is a need for a thermally insulating shade for windows and doors which can be easily removed when not needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,639, issued July 26, 1977, discloses a thermal barrier which is comprised of a plurality of elongated hollow lens-shaped slats connected by pivot means and forming a shade which can be slidably mounted in a window or door frame. The means of connecting the adjacent slats inherently allows air leaks which lower the efficiency of the shade. Also, the exposure of the pivot structure to ultraviolet light will shorten their useful lifetime. Also, the lens shape of the slats provides less dead air space for insulation.